Decisiones
by ANII-CHAN
Summary: Hay algunas decisiones que son para bien y otras para mal y todas tienen consecuencias, de las cuales casi nunca uno tiene idea ¿Que pasaria si no pudieras arreglar lo irreparable? Mencion MidoTaka ?XTakao


¿Qué pasaría si, pudieras arreglar todo lo que hiciste en el pasado?

En este momento yo quería arreglar solo una cosa, solo una, estaba seguro que si lo hiciera, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo y no el desgraciado que soy ahora. Yo siempre le hice caso al destino, ya que de todo eso siempre se basó la gran parte de mi vida.

Creyendo en ella, siempre creí tener la "suerte" de mi lado, y lo tenía… o eso creía. Supongo que me lo merecía, después de todo me tarde demasiado, era obvio que no me esperaría tanto tiempo pero… duele, duele mucho. ¿A si debes haberte sentido no Takao? ¿A si te sentiste?

-Shin-chan… me gustas

-… no siento lo mismo- dijo el peliverde con una cara incomoda

-n-no te preocupes- dijo sonriendo- ¡Sigamos siendo amigos!

¡Me lo merezco! Me tarde mucho en darme cuenta, que te amaba o talvez ya lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo, no quería aceptar que te amo, que siempre pienso en ti, que lo primero que quiero al despertarme es tu sonrisa. Pero ya no será asi… Después de que te me declaraste inconscientemente pensaba en ti.

Además confié el pensando que me ayudaría a entender las dudas que tenía, pero solo aprovecho el momento.

-Akashi…

-¿Qué sucede Midorima?

-…-me acomode los lentes y suspirando… tranquilo después de todo Akashi es discreto y confiable (que iluso)- Takao… se me declaro.

-… interesante-sentí un muy pequeño silencio de su parte, muy sutil pero que en ese momento no le tome importancia-¿y qué pasa con eso?

-que ahora no sé por qué siento que haberle rechazado no está bien… y además…

-sé que te sucede, solo te sientes un poco incómodo ante esa situación, talvez lo mejor es que te alejes de él, sé que entenderá.

-¿estás seguro?

-siempre estoy seguro Midorima, de eso no lo dudes. Ah y no te preocupes yo me encargare de contarle que sucede y mantenerte al tanto de lo que le pase.

Al escuchar esas palabras me sentí más tranquilo después de todo era Akashi, además él había cambiado después del partido contra Seirin. Había regresado el anterior Akashi y había comenzado a relacionarse con muchos de los jugadores de otros equipos eso incluía a Takao.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

¡¿Cómo es que pude ser tan idiota?!

Al dia siguiente le hice caso a Akashi y decidí ignorar a Takao por un tiempo, después de todo Akashi explicaría mis razones y este me entendería. Me levante, me aliste para salir a la preparatoria y esta vez no espere a Takao. Así que solo camine.

Cuando llegue me fije que el aun no llegaba por lo cual, pensé que pronto llegaría, así que me puse a leer un libro, luego de unos minutos sonó la campana, el aun no aparecía lo cual me parecía muy raro. En todo el día no se apareció, no lo llame porque se supone que no tendría contacto directo con el así que solo espere que Akashi diera una noticia, ese día no tuve noticias de él. Lo ignore y descanse sin pensar en las consecuencias que me causarían esas acciones.

Al dia siguiente también espere, pero tampoco apareció hasta que en el profesor que nos dijo que Takao había sido trasferido.

¡Eso no era posible! ¿Cómo es que se transfirió? ¿Por qué Akashi no me menciono?

Sali de clase a pesar del grito del profesor y llame a Akashi.

-¿Qué sucede Midorima?

-¿Akashi como es eso de que Takao ha sido trasferido?

-¿Takao fue trasferido? De eso no estaba enterado, no te preocupes te ayudare a buscarlo.

El que me dijera eso de cierta forma me tranquilizo, pero aun no podía dejar de sentir algo raro en Akashi, talvez muy ¿atento?

Debí haber seguido mi instinto en ese momento

-¿Akashi alguna noticia de Takao?

-Ninguno de los detectives lo ha encontrado, es como si lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

-Akashi… por favor encuéntralo- en ese periodo donde Takao aún estaba desaparecido, me había dado cuenta que amaba a Takao, lo extrañaba con mi alma, él se había llevado un parte de mi al desparecer de mi vida y me arrepentía haber conversado con el correctamente

-Hare lo que pueda.

…Tiempo actual (10 años después)…

Me dirigía al hospital donde trabajaba, me había especializado en pediatría, a lo cual era una de las pocas cosas que me alegraban. Ya no era el mocoso de 16 pero aún seguía amando a Takao, Akashi nunca pudo encontrarlo, ya en el quinto año me rendí, acepte que Takao ya no volvería a mi vida.

-Buenos días ¿alguna cita?

-Buenos días Doc. Midorima, le están esperando en el consultorio un pequeño, este es su historial médico- entre a la habitación y me quede de piedra al ver quien se encontraba ahí, era imposible no reconocerlo.

-¿Takao?- El aludido voltio y al parecer también se llevo la misma sorpresa

-¿Mami?- Mire más abajo y vi a un pequeño muy parecido a Takao con excepción de sus ojos que era rojos.

-Shin-Midorima-sensei, este es mi hijo, Kenshi, amor el sensei fue un antiguo compañero de preparatoria- ¿hijo?

-Un gusto- el pequeño, que al parecer no tendría más de 5, alzo su pequeña mano hacia en mí, yo respondi el gesto- Akashi Kenshi

¿Akashi? Ahora todo tenía sentido, mire a Takao y este solo bajo la mirada.

-Un gusto Kenshi, soy Midorima Shintaro.

En toda la consulta intente distraerme en mi trabajo, pero veía al niño y una enorme tristeza venía a mí.

-Eso es todo

-Gracias por todo- el celular de Takao sonó, este contesto un poco apurado y se fue a una esquina mientras Kenshi y yo conversábamos.

-Kenshi, vámonos ya, papá nos está esperando- el pequeño salió corriendo por la puerta y ambos nos quedamos mirando por donde el salió. El aprovecho ese momento para poder salir pero yo le agarre de la muñeca.

-Midorima suéltame

-Te extrañe…

-Yo te olvide, estoy con Sei-chan ahora, fuiste muy explícito esa vez.

-Lo sé, pero espero que podamos volver a ser amigos.

-El tiempo lo dirá…- él se soltó de mi agarre y salió.

Yo me quede en piedra, llore, el ya no me amaba, me había olvidado, no creí que le habai hecho tanto daño. Al entrar en razón corri hasta la estación del hospital y los vi. Akashi recibiendo al pequeño Kenshi en sus brazos y a Kazunari dándole un beso en los labios, se veía muy feliz. Ni Kazunari o Kenshi se dieron cuenta de mi presencia pero Akashi si, este medio sonrió y escribió algo en su celular, sentí mi celular vibrar así que vi que me había llegado un mensaje, lo revise y solo pude apretar el aparato con fuerza por la frustración pero mucho más por la tristeza de la realidad del mensaje.

"Solo aproveche las oportunidades, de las cuales con tus propias decisiones las alejaste"

-Akashi

* * *

En mi anterior fic (AoKise) muchas me pidieron continuacion, queria aclarar que no hare una continuacion, me parecer y siempre me parecera que ese es el final

¿por que?

1\. y se que muchas me apoyan, Aomine tenia que sufrir, ya me harte que siempre haga lo que quiera y mi Kise le acepte todo.

2\. Adapte un video (aunque le cambie el fina)

Eso queria aclarar, gracias por el apoyo.


End file.
